Final
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Kagura se dejó caer, resignada a su trágico final, la heroína de la shonen había desistido, no había lugar a donde correr, estaba casi segura que esa nave espacial destruiría por completo su amado planeta tierra, todos iban a terminar...Pros Manga 668-.El siguiente fic pertenece al reto del grupo de whastApp "Retos Vergas" -.-.-.-día 27 "Beso de película romántica"


Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, **Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , **lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

Aclaraciones:

Semi Au

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

 **Inspirado en el manga 668, Semi Au.**

 **Advertencia:** posible Fluff, cursilería o intento de ella.

* * *

 **El siguiente fic** pertenece al reto del grupo **de whastApp "Retos Vergas" "Buscado trabajos locos"**

Grupo de shipeo, especialmente Okikagu)

día 27 **"Beso de pelicula romantica"**

* * *

 **Final**

Por Frany

 **(C** apitulo único **)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Y todo terminaria en un segundo, al menos fueron felices en un breve momento"_

Este era el final, todo se iba a reducir en ese momento, Kagura mira como aquella nave espacial se dirige a ellos, Gin y Shinpachi ha desaparecido de su lado, después de que Utsuro de suicidar, algo cayera del cielo provocado que la Yorozuya se separara.

Ahora que pasaría ¿sería acaso su fin?

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus mejillas, intento buscar alguien pero no encontró nada, Kagura sintió tanta impotencia, su vida pronto terminaría y ni siquiera estaba a lado de su familia adoptiva.

Moriría en aquel planeta: sola, joven y virgen, ni siquiera había dado su primer beso, nunca pudo reunirse como desearía con su familia de sangre.

Era irónico en cierta forma.

Kagura se dejó caer, resignada a su trágico final, la heroína de la shonen había desistido, no había lugar a donde correr, estaba casi segura que esa nave espacial destruiría por completo su amado planeta tierra, todos iban a terminar, debería esperar su fin..

De un momento a otro Kagura sintió que como si algo o más bien alguien la lanzaban por el aire, Kagura cayó a unos cuantos metros, alzo la vista encontrándose con su atacante.

Cuando lo encontró no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer.

—Sádico— soltó, frente a ella se encontraba el primer oficial de la primera división, con varias heridas que sobre salían, Kagura podía ver como la sangre se mezclaba con aquel traje negro, ¿Cómo era posible, que ese hombre aun conservara la calma sabiendo que pronto iba a morir?

— ¿Estas llorando china? Si aún no termina esto— dijo intentado animarla, más Kagura no le sonrió, veía como pequeñas lagrimas caía de su rostro. —Que tonta.

— ¡Cállate roba impuesto ~aru! —Siseó la jovencita, limpiando su rostro con sus manos—Lo que me faltaba, voy a morir y va ser a lado de una cucaracha.

—Eso debería decir yo—Sougo se acercó a la joven, le pico con el dedo índice la frente— Yo debería estar ahora mismo con alguna hermosa señorita, no con un cerdo.

— ¿A quién llamas cerdo, estúpido chihuahua? — dio de un manotazo aquel dedo de Sougo, inflo sus mejilla y lo encaro.

—Estas sorda o ¿Qué? guarra—sonrió—no escuchaste, si debo morir al menos desearía que fuera con alguien linda.

—Imbécil, ¡Ja! ¿Acaso eres ciego? ~aru, yo soy la más hermosa señorita en todo este basto planeta, jum, jum, soy la gran reina de Kabuki, usted debería estar lamiendo mis pies, agradeciendo que morirá a mi lado ~aru—Kagura le lanzó un golpe que Sougo esquivo.

—No, no— negó con su dedo— china, deberías dejar de decir estupideces, ¿no deberías estar buscado al jefe y megane?

—Yo—los ojos de Kagura se cristalizaron.

—El mundo está por terminar y en cambio te pones a llorar—Sougo la miro y tomo su mano. —Bueno, si este el fin del mundo al menos estamos juntos—Dejó salir—No es malo morir a lado de tú rival jurado.

Ya no había bromas ni chiste, la nave se encontraba tan cerca que podía ver como el calor comenzaba aumentar.

—Es triste —admitió resignada —Quería vivir hasta hacerme viejita, quería algún día mi familia volviera estar unido, Papi y Kamui —dejo salir— ahora que lo he conseguido debemos morir, de nada sirvió, pelear.

—Te equivocas china, peleamos por nuestro hogar, protegimos y peleamos, debemos estar feliz, si morimos lo haremos como lo que somos—soltó — un Samurái y tú, una china ilegal.

Kagura soltó una pequeña risa, Sougo simplemente le regreso aquel gesto.

—Es el fin ¿no?

—Eso parece.

—Al final no pude reunir a mi familia, nunca me casare ni tendré hijos, Gin-chan nunca me pago lo que me debe y Shinpachi nunca dejara de ser un virgen otaku, tampoco veré a Sadaharu otra vez—lloró— ni tendré mi primer beso y..

—Bueno en eso te puedo ayudar—Sin dar tiempo a replicar, Sougo tomo de la barbilla a Kagura, con suavidad depósito un dulce beso en sus labios.

Un beso, el primero para Kagura y el último para Sougo

No hicieron falta palabras de amor o cursilerías, Sougo la besó porque si debía morir, quería tener un recuerdo dulce y hermoso, quizá el cielo existía, quizá no, pero estaba feliz hasta el final.

Kagura por su parte se sentía rara, feliz por aquella sensación y triste que todo terminará desde esa manera.

Parecía como una de esas películas cursis donde los protagonistas se declaraban y se besabas en el fin del mundo, sin embargo aquí no pasaba eso, ella preferible morir a lado de su familia humana, pero no negara que besar a Sougo había sigo bastante bueno.

Incluso si su vida terminaba en ese momento.

Y mientras ella correspondía aquel beso…

… _ **..La vida que conocieron hasta ese momento, terminó.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **Notas finales:** disculpe si hay algún error o coherencia, anoche tuve insomnio, no me gusto del todo, pero era mejor que el original, lo cual al final me gusto solo un poco, siento que pude haber dado algo mejor, pero no me siento muy bien que digamos, espero que haya cumplido con lo del "beso de película".

Tenia dos ideas, esta es una de ellas.

Espero que les guste, gracias por leer :)

nos estamos leyendo,con cariño Frany

 **27-02-2018**


End file.
